High data reliability, high speed of memory access, and reduced chip size are features that are demanded from semiconductor memory.
In recent years, there has been an effort to increase access speed while reducing power consumption for semiconductor devices. As part of that effort to increase access speed, it may be desirable to include input receiver circuits having faster operation in input buffers for receiving address signals, command signals and clock signals. Simultaneously, it may be desirable to accommodate a wide range of input signals at the input receiver circuits to meet recent semiconductor devices (e.g., low-power double data rate synchronous DRAM). For example, Low Power Double Data Rate 4 (LPDDR4) specification (JESD209-4) specifies that an data input reference voltage (VREF) operating point range from 10% to 42% of a power supply voltage for data input (VDD). Along these lines, an input receiver circuit including differential amplifiers have been developed. For example, a data latch type input buffer has been used as an input buffer for memory devices (e.g., LPDDR4). A data latch type input (DQ) buffer in a memory device amplifies a data signal and latches the data signal by amplifying a voltage difference between the data input signal and the VREF when a clock signal CLK is at a logic high level, and initializes each node in the DQ buffer by precharging each node when the clock signal CLK is at a logic low level. The DQ input buffer performs a sequence of amplification and latch operation responsive to a signal input and a precharge operation in turn during each clock cycle. Source nodes of input transistors may receive a power supply voltage VDD and gate nodes of the input transistors coupled to input nodes (IN+ node and IN− node) may receive a data input signal DQ and the reference voltage VREF, respectively while performing the sequence of amplification and latch operation.